Luigi's and Claire's Mansion
by FelineofWriting
Summary: After the incident of Anarctica,Claire has won a mansion,but the mansion is haunted and her brother is missing,she now teams up with Luigi to find both Chris and Mario together.RE and Luigi's mansion crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Luigi's and Claire's Mansion

Enter the fear if you dare.

I do not own any characters,they belong to their owners.

Prologue

The rampaging T-virus was always to blame towards UMBRELLA.They thought they created it for good,but they were wrong.This T-virus effect every living thing from life to the undead.It started out in Raccoon City,where the brave heroes survived the zombies and the G-virus effected monsters.

Heroes like Claire Redfield,she was in the city looking for a S.T.A.R.S member,known as her brother,Chris Redfield.She teamed up with Leon to find him,but he wasn't there.Leon,Sherry,and Claire safely got out of the deadly city.Claire continued her search for Chris.Starting from Rockfort Island.Although little did she know that the island was an Umbrella cooperation base.It also housed military bases,prison,airport,you name it.She was captured and was imprisoned.She was now stuck in the T-virus effective island.She escaped and met up a guy name Steve Burnside.They teamed up and battled Alfred Ashford.They escaped on a snow motor but was knocked cold from one of Alfred's twin sister,Ashley Ashford.

Claire reunited with Chris and set off to find Steve,while looking for Steve they were attacked by no other than the mutated Steve.Somehow,Steve got some sense into him and didn't kill Claire.He was then killed by Ashley.Remutating him,he gives one last love to Claire before he died.

Claire and Chris battled Ashley and escaped on a jet while the island exploded into pieces,Chris vows to take down Umbrella once and for all.

Few months later.

Claire was carrying Groceries to her hotel room.She had to rent a room in order to find a good place to live.After all the horrors she had to deal with.Chris hasn't called her for weekdays,only the weekend if he had time.When she put her food away,she sat on a bed and Not to mention the racket from the castle that the Kingdom's princess peach gets taken away alsighed.Her new area was called Mushroom Kingdom.Everything was very nice,beautiful,and calm.ot.Claire got used with he citizens called Toads around there.She accidently bumped into on while walking,she even mistaken a toad as a walking mushroom with hands and feet and was gonna use it as food.Claire was lucky that she didn't got confronted and punished by the princess herself.

Well Claire did met her while doing her daily walking,she was just drinking a soda,minding her own business when a Moley Mole popped up and got in Claire's way.She tripped and her cup slipped from her hand.She yells at the mole to watch where he was popping out from China.She was then bunched on a head with a cane that belonged to a toad with white mustache,a brown-yellow cap with brown dots on it,a brown vest and brown pants.He said that SHE spilled her soda on the Royal Princess's Dress.Claire felt guilty and embarassing that she apologized to the Princess of letting her drink slipped outta her hand.

"Oh don't worry miss."The Princess said,not angry."It always happen to me."

"B-but aren't you going to arrest me for,you know,ruining your clothing?"Claire asked,hoping for a no.

"No no,you're okay."

"B-b-b-but Princess."The old toad said"She tolerated you by spilling beverages on you."

"I know,Toadsworth and it's okay."

Toadsworth sighed and shutted up.The Prncess turned to Claire and smiled.

"Please forgive him,he can be over protective about me."

"That's okay,I better get going anyway.Sorry again about your dress."

Claire can still remember it so well.She then got a knock from the door.She opened it and saw a turtle like thing with wings on his back,brown mustache and glasses.

"Telegram for Mrs.Redfield."The turtle said.

"Thank you sir."

She closed the door and went to her bed.She had letters from her brother,Leon,and sherry,But one wasn't something she knew.She opened the mysterious enveloped and read it out loud.

_Dear Mrs. or Mr._

_We are please to announced that you have won a beautiful mansion.We are pleased that you bring a famiy member and a friend along with you if you're pleased to do so.If you want to wait to see the mansion,you have plenty of time to see it,it won't go away forever.We hope you have a wonderful time with your new home.Oh and also,you will receive 1,000,000,000 coins and dollars.We hoep you enjoy your newfound home._

Claire couldn't believed her eyes.A mansion!?Just for her?After all that time she searched for a nice home to live to and she gets a fancy mansion and be a millionaire?!Claire shrieked in excitement that she ran to the phone and dialed a number to Chris.

_"Hello?Chris Redfield speaking."_Chris said on the phone.

"Chris you won't believe what happen today."Claire said excitely.

_"Whoa calm down there,sis.Now tell me what's going on."_

"I...Won...A...Mansion!!"

"Get out,really?"

"Really really,will your sister lie to you?"

_"No,but how did you won a mansion?You didn't enter any contest."_

"I know and it's strange,listen,I'm gonna see what we got to eat and I'll make dinner as a new welcome home to my new home dinner,how's that?"

_"Sounds good,I'll meet you up there.I'll bring Leon with me.See you soon sis."_They both hung up and Claire looked at her letter and ran to the kitchen.

Well whaddya think?Pretty awesome huh?Listen,if this is not good for you,I understand but please don't be mean to me,I tried hard on it.next chapter will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Mansion have eyes(Or Ears)

Night has fallen on the trees,dead trees stood with the wind moving the branches,the crows hawked,and the leaves blew across the breeze.Chris and Leon walked along the trail to the mansion.

"Huh,strange place for a 'Beautiful' mansion to be in."Leon scoffed.

"Hey,she won a mansion,"Chris said"So let her have her life as a mellionaire."

"I just got two questions.One,why didn't we bring our guns,two,how can the mansion be here?"

"Because whatever this mansion is,we may not need our guns.Plus,maybe there's a nice green field somewhere around here if we just keep going."

They walked through the dead tree forest,avoiding tripping on roots,logs,and twigs.Leon was lucky to dodge an incoming bats that were flying by.Chris almost trip and broke his leg.Tree branches kept getting in their way so Chris used his knife to cut through the dead branches.Once they got through the forest,Chris looks down on the map.

"According to this map,"He began"The mansion should be right...here."He looks up and sees the mansion all right,except that the mansion looked haunted,the mansion was like 2 or 3 stories high,the only lights that are on were the two that looked like eyes staring down at the two men,the gate was open and creaking when the wind blew passed it,and the flames were burning blue."uuh"

"Oh nice one Chris"Leon mocked"Your sister sure did pick a good place to live.'Beatiful place' my foot"

"Maybe it's a bit nicer if inside Leon."

"Hello,earth to Chris Redfield.Look at the place,it's a pile of junk.Who in the right mind would want to live there anyway?Sheesh what is it?1408 or something?"

"Leon,calm down.Let's check out the mansion.If the mansion is too spooky,I'll tell Claire it's a bad idea to come after all."

The men went through the double creaking gates and approach the haunting house cautionly.In the dark rooms through the windows a shadow figure looks at the men and cackles.

Chris and Leon opened the double doors and looks inside the dark and creepy room.They entered and looked around.

"Well,"Chris said"It could use some cleaning up,if I say."

"I don't know,I got a bad vibe about this,Chris."

"All right,all right.LEt's look around the house and see if this is a bit creepy."

Leon nodded and the boys went through the rooms of the house.Chris started with the one on the top of the Foyer and to the left side of the top foyer.He turned the knob and looked inside.He went into a door leading to the reading room with a chair,a fireplace,and a shelf full of books.

"Wow"Chris said to himself"Whoever reads the book sure is a bookworm."He closes the door and goes to a bedroom.There was a mirror table that women used to put make-up on and brush their hair,there was also a bed that looks like it was room for two people to sleep,and there was a drawer next to the bed.He left the room and went to the Nursery room.He knew this was a toddler's bedroom because it had a crib,a rocking horse,teddy bears,and bouncing balls.

"If this is a Nursery room,then maybe a toddler died in here long ago.Poor kid."

Meanwhile,Leon went through the double doors on the bottom of the Foyer,the first room he went to was the laundry room,he can smell the laundry detertion in there.

"Whoever do the laundry can really be a spring cleaner."Leon said to himself.

He went into another room,it was a butler's room,there was nothing there so he left.He found a dining room and looked at the table that was decorated with a white cloth over it with a candle,nice chinese plates,serving plates,and silverare.He went to the kitchen and saw that everything was completely white.He looked in the fridge and to his surprise there was no food,he checked the cabinets,no food.He checked out the backyard and there was a dog house sitting in the corner of the yard.

"And no mutt to shoot at too."

He went back the hallway and looked around.He heard footsteps coming from the hallway to Leon's left side.He thought it could've been Chris so he went on,he heard them and this time there was two different footsteps coming,there were big and tiny ones.Leon shut off his light and leaned against the wall.He heard the door open and can hear voices.

"I can't believe my brother won a mansion like this,it's crazy."Said an italian voice.

"Oh come on,it can't be that bad."Said a squeaky voice.Leon saw the flashlight's light flashing the hallway."Maybe a little cleaning will do."

"Toad there's too much spider webs and dust around,I have a bad feeling this maybe a trick set up for me and my brother."

Leon heard the footsteps coming closer and he slid down a little,only making the two figures in the dark stop.

"Mario,did you hear that?"

"Who's there?!"The flashlight hit Leon's face and Leon shield his eyes.

"Auugh."Leon groaned"It's Leon Kennedy,I used to be a cop at Raccoon City."

"Raccoon city?Wait,don't tell me.You're the Leon that survived the horror?"

"Yes now turn that light away from me."

"Oh sorry."

The light got out of Leon's face and he turned on his,he only hit the light on the floor.He looked up to get a closer look at the two.One was a short guy with blue overalls,red shirt,red cap with a "M" symbol inside the white circle and white gloves.The other one was a short little guy with a blue vest,white mushroom cap with red polka dots.Leon turned his flashlight to his face.

"Oh,so you guys are looking at this mansion too?"Leon asked.

"Yep,"The mustachio guy said"My brother won a mansion here and he told us to meet him here."

"huh,that's funny."

"What?"

"Well,a friend of mine's sister also won this mansion,so that's impossible that two people won a mansion two at a time."

"Maybe it's a draw.Well anyway,since we met,I'm Mario and this here's Toad."

"Hiya!"Toad greeted.Leon was puzzled.

"How can a mini-me sized little guy be named like that,he doesn't look like a frog."

"Hey watch it,buddy!"

"I need to go find Chris,I better tell him it's best if Claire finds another mansion."

Leon jerks on the handle,but it was locked.

"Shoot!We're locked in."He kicks it and has no luck."We're stuck."

Then they heard cackles and laughter coming somewhere in the house.

"Mario,what's happening?"Toad asked,scared.

"Ghosts!"Mario replied.

"Oh great,"Leon said,still trying to get the door open."Now we're dead meat."

Meanwhile,Chris was still checking out the rooms on top of the foyer.He heard the same cackles and laughters too.Then out of nowhere,a floating white puffballs floats next to Chris,shielding his eyes from Chris looking at it.

"What the heck is that thing do-"Then the ghost mad a scary face it knocked Chris on the floor.He groaned and rubbed his head,he looked back up and saw that there were 19 more of them.

"Oh I'm outta here!"He said to himself out loud,he bolted out of the room while the white ghosts followed him.As he ran,the ghosts were like flies.They grabbed him,bit him,and tried to trick him over.Chris knew using his knife wouldn't slow them down.He went through the double doors and heard the ghosts knocked their heads into it.

"Yeah,and you stay there.Stupid ghosts."Chris ran down the stairway and tried to go through the double doors,but they were blocked off by spiky roots on it.

"Oh no,Leon!Can you hear me?!"

Leon struggled the knob until he heard Chris yelling.

"Chris?Is that you?"Leon called out,asking.

"Leon,I can't get to you,there's vines covering the doors."

"Well that tells why we can't escape here.What now?"

"I don't know."

"Leon,is something wrong?"Toad asked.

"Leon!Who's that with you?"

"Mario and Toad,they're here because Mario's brother won this mansion also."

"That's impossible,how can one woman and one man win one mansion?Unless..."Chris knew this was a trap.That's why there's no one here because this was a trap set up for him and Claire."Leon,we should get outta here.Find an exit or something."He heard a shriek of laughter echoing the house.Then a big giant white ghost with fins for hands appeared.He was pale blue with a red crown on his hat,then a bunch of puffball ghosts appeared too.

"Who the heck are you?"Chris asked,eyeing the white puff ghosts.

"I,sir,am King Boo."The ghost name King Boo said.

"Chris,what's going on?"Leon asked,still trying to break he door open.Mario pressed his ear to the door.

"Well,King boo,what do you want from me and my sister?"Chris asked demandly.King Boo chuckled.

"Oh just a couple of people I need for my plan."

"What plan?"

"A plan to get rid of you,Claire,Luigi,and of course...MARIO!!"

MArio gasped at this.Then he heard a gun click.

"Chris,do you got a gun?"Leon asked.

"Yeah,why?"

"Oh no reason,it's just WHEN WE GET OUTTA HERE ALIVE,YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

Chris ignored Leon's threats and tried to shoot the boos,but they resist the bullets.

"I forgot,ghosts can't be hurt by this kind of things."

"Stand back,Leon,"Mario told Leon,backing up."I'm taking this door down."Mario ran with all his speed and knocked the doors down.

"Chris,run!"Chris made a mad dash to the doors.The Boo got mad and raised his arms towards them.

"Seized them!"He roared out,the boos chuckled and cackled as they chased the duo down the halls and to the backyard.Mario hid in the well while the three were screaming and running.Mario got out a sheet of paper and wrote a note like this;

_"Luigiandclairewatchoutfortheghosts."_

Mario looked back up and saw Chris shooting and running at a same time.Leon and Toad were screaming like little girls while running away from the spooky ghosts.Mario carefully put the note in a birdhouse and made a dash to the door while the other three followed.

"we're dead,we're dead,we'red dead!"Toad cried out.

"Toad,relax!"Leon yelled.

They ran to the halls again and ran to the basement.They hid in a room that had a thermass there.They heard shrieks of laughter rushing passed them.They waited for 10 minutes and relaxed.

"We survived."Leon panted,grinning.

"I'll never go into a haunted house ever again."Toad said.

"I better tell Claire to cancle coming here."Chris went for his cellphone,he tried calling but the connection was cut off."What?You gotta be kidding me.I just paid my rent for it."

"Maybe you hit the wrong one."Mario suggested.

"um...Mario,Chris."Toad shuddered and pointed his finger to the ceiling.The group gasped as they saw the boos again.They attacked them and everything went black.

HAH!!Chris got to meet Mario,sweet!!But now what will happen to them,and what about Claire?How will she know where Chris is?And what about Leon and Toad?You just have to wait for the chapter and find out ;)


	3. Chapter 3:Ghosts and Ghouls

Chapter 3:Ghost and ghouls.

Claire has now got her things packed up for the new mansion.She couldn't believe it,she can imagine what it'll be like.A nice Foyer with a diamond sparkled chandeleir,nice wood polished stairs,and all that fancy rich stuff.Plus she don't have to deal with undead zombies again for a while.

Standing in the hall of the secret chamber.A man with Blonde hair sits quietly in the dark.He wore black clothing with black shoes,he also wore sunglasses that hid his cat-like demon eyes.He waits patiently for any news.His mind was towards his goal of getting rid of Chris and Claire so his plan can go on.A boo comes out from the walls and approached the man.

"Sir,"It beganed"Chris Redfield and Mario Mario have been captured like you and your highness planned."

"Good."The man said."Now we can go on to plan B,getting rid of that Redfield's Sister."

"But there's a problem,sir."

The man snarled"What problem?"

"Well...Some of the ghosts are too frighten,sir.You see,someone has a weapon."

"What weapon?"

"Well,it's called a Poltergeist 3000,it can suck up any ghosts who gets near it."

"Well,that girl has nothing on her but a gun maybe.So it should be easy to get her without any defense.Tell the ghosts to get ready to get the woman."

"Yes,sir."The boo disappeared and the man walked away.Laughing sinisterly.

Claire has reach her new home on her motorcycle.Except the mansion she wanted wasn't what she can imagine.It looked haunted.

"Maybe I got the wrong invitation maybe?"Claire said to herself while she climbed the stairway carefully.She open the door which made an eerie creak.She gulped and went in.

"Hello?Chris?You here?"She looks around the dark foyer.It was very dark and it was hard to see.She got out her flashlight and she moved it back and forth with it."Could use some dusting."She climbs up the steps and the stairs made an eerie creak too.She goes to the double doors and open them slowly.She had a bad feeling in her spine.She couldn't tell whether there was someone in there or a something is waiting to strike her.She hopes it's not an undead zombie or the mutated zombie dobermans called the Cerberus.She looked inside and sighed in relief.No zombies.Just a normal room.The room was dark so she flashed her light around the room.There was a couch on the right side of the room with a coffee table.There was a dining table with white dining cloth and silverair.there was chairs also.There was a shelf in the room that is near the table.She looked at the pictures and she couldn't tell if she was being watched.She took a close look at them.Then some dust came to her nose and she felt like she was gonna sneeze at any moment.Without covering her mouth,Claire sneezed at the candles and they were blew out.

"Oops."

"'Oops' indeed,young lady!"A voice yelled.Claire turned around to see who said that.

"You think all of you livings can come into our mansion and blow out our candles all the time?"another voice said

Claire had a feeling that the potraits were talking to her because they were shaking.

"Look,I'm sorry I blew out your candles.I can light them back up."She said,but the voices burst into laughter.

"Young lady,"One of the paintings said."You ain't going to do anything."

"Yes,"Another painting said"And now you will suffer the same fate as that Plumber and that S.T.A.R. member."

Claires eyes widen as she heard that last word.Would that mean Chris is dead?She wondered.She got out her gun and got it ready for anything that came."Bring it you spooks!"She snarled.

The candles went dimmed and outta nowhere were yellow,purple,and green ghosts.

"Whoa,I was expecting T-virus effective Zombies,but these are new."She starts shooting at them,but they didn't leave a mark.They were invisible."Oh no."Her only option was to run.She turned to another door and went in.The room was covered with red wallpaper and there were 2 tables in each corner with vests.She ran outta there and went in another room.It looked like a wardrome room.It had a wardroam closet for cloths,there was a mirror next to it.There was also a chandeleir.Claire tried running into another room but there was no more rooms.The ghosts came nearer and she hid herself in the Wardrome.She hid behind the clothes and kept quiet.Her heart beated as the ghosts came into the room.They looked around without even turning the stone upside down.The yellow one slapped the purple ghost's head.

"Oh nice one,you let her get away!"The yellow ghost yelled at the purple ghost.

"It wasn't my fault,if Mr.banana brain didn't popped off with a'hey,let's try doing the scary potrait things and try to scare her outta the house if not then let's attack.'Really smooth."

The green ghost just munch on the bananas"It ain't my fault"It said"You know the king have that plan for us."

"Yeah,but you told him to do that idea of yours and now we lost her."

"I bet she fell off this porch thing out here."The yellow ghost said,looking down the edge.

"Nah,she would've survive that fall anyway.She may have good cat landings."

"Doubt that,some people can't even land with their two feet."

"Guys,"The green ghost interrupted"Shouldn't we be looking for that woman in case that man in green comes back again?"

"I don't know where she is,but if we don't find her soon.We'll be in the can so-"The two ghosts heard their green friend scream as he was suddenly sucked up by a vacuum.

"IT'S HIM!!!"The two ghosts said as they scramble around the room.Claire can heard them screaming and the vacuum sucking them up.When it died down,she waited 2 minutes before she heard footsteps.they stopped and she saw someone get out what it looked like a Game Boy.

"Hey professor,"Someone said in a italian voice"Are you sure the woman went in here?"

"Possitive,she's somewhere in this room.Check the wardrobe,maybe she's there."The voice said.Claire gasped a little and backed up.She readied her gun.Once the steps were close enough,she burst out the closet and held her flashlight and gun at the figure.

"Don't move!"She yelled.

"Whoa,calm down lady.I ain't one of them!"The man said.Claire took a good look at him.He was wearing a green hat with a "L" symbol on it,he had a straight mustache,round nose,blue eyes,he wore a green shirt,blue overalls,white gloves and brown shoes.Claire put away her gun,feeling quite safe with the man.

"Sorry about that."Claire said"I thought you were some kind of zombie or those things."She checks her gun for any bullets,she ran out."Shoot,you're lucky.If I have more bullets,you would have been shot."

"Yeah."The man replied"Hey,how come you came here too?"

"It's a long story short,perhaps.I told my brother that I won a mansion which is this and..."

"Really?Because I told my brother that I won a mansion like this too.But I guess he and that brother of yours weren't here.So I'm guessing they're around here somewhere or those ghosts got them."

"I hope they're okay.When did you get here?"

"I got here before you."

"And what's with that vacuum cleaner?"

The man looked behind him to see his vacuum on.The vacuum had a silver metal hose,it was red and the straps were black.

"Oh this?It isn't a vacuum,it's acually some gadget that sucks up the ghosts around here.It's called a Poltergeist 3000."

"Really?Does it make you a ghostbuster?"

"Not really,I feel like one though"The man laughed"Anyway,My name's Luigi Mario."

"Claire Redfield,nice to meet you."

"We should head back to the lab,I know a someone who has these things."

Claire nodded and the both of them headed back to the door.

"We'll never get out of here alive!"Chris said,trying to break the bars.They were hidden in some room in the janitor's closet.There was only a mop,bucket,some switch for something,and a mirror.It was dark so every time Chris tries to kick the bars,he only kicks the air and falls on his back.Toad and Leon seemed to escape the ghosts,but the two didn't got lucky.Those boos took them in the room and now they were stuck.

"I swear,if I find their 'Royal highness',he's dead."

"There's no use,Chris,"Mario said."I've been through this before.Only that was my arch-enemy,Bowser."

"Who's Bowser?"Chris leaned on the bars.

"Just some turtle-like dragon thing who happens to be a jerk to me.He's always kidnapping the princess,but it's always my responsibility to make sure she is safe and back at the mushroom kingdom.he has about 7 children that helps their dad kidnapping her,but I always foul his plans."

"Nice story,for me,I'm one of the S.T.A.R.S member.One time we have to go into Raccoon forest to find the cause of some virus called the T-Virus.It was called the T-virus because it turns anyone into a zombie,even animals as well.While we walked around the forest and a mansion,we kinda lost some members.Only me,Jill,Berkin and possibly Albert Wesker survived the horror.After that I had to leave to find UMBRELLA.Apparently,I heard that my sister was kidnapped and I gone to Anartica to go rescue her.But I ran into more effected Zombies and Wesker,who happen to have some kind of superior powers."

"I fought him and he didn't seemed to leave any bruises,I probably got them,but I felt find.Once I finally got him down,I went to find Claire.Once I found her we tried to escape but her boyfriend who was mutated attacked us and was about to finish Claire,but he came to his senses and was killed by some mutated chick in green skin.We fought her and we made it alive."

"Wow,and I thought that was just made-ups."Mario said."Now let's just hope he ain't plan to hurt you."

"Who,Wesker?I don't know,depends if he did survive."

"Professor!"Luigi cried out."Professor,open the door!"

"All right all right,hold your horses.Geez louise."Someone said inside the small shed.Luigi and Claire were now outside the mansion and standing by the door that was with the small shed.Once the door open,standing there was an old man.Claire could've swore it was one of those dwarfs but it seemed to talk normal,almost.This old man was wearing a lab coat,black pants,he wore glasses with the eyes seemly visible,and he looked almost bald too,except he had hair sticking up and waving a little."Luigi,why are you back so soon?Forgot the skills I gave you?"

"No,because a 'Someone' doesn't have a proper equipment,only a gun."

"Really?Who?"

Luigi stepped back to let this "Professor"guy to see her.The man looked at her and replied."Isn't that the girl in the news that survived Raccoon City?Along with a guy name Leon?"

"You saw me in a news once?"Claire asked,the man laughed.

"Of course I do,I can't stop watching too much news unless it's on right in,I'll get you something."

Claire and Luigi went inside the shed and she took a good look at the inside.It felt like a basement.There were machines,books,and a bed and table.The old man went into a closet to look for something.

"now where did I put my extra one at?"The man said,ravaging around the stuff.He threw some junk like a remote control,wrench,toolbox,a ghost hidden in there,goomba,a gamecube controller,and a Return to Howliday Inn book behind him."FOUND 'EM!"

The old man got out a poltergeist 2000 and a game boy.

"What am I suppose to do with a game boy?It has no games."Claire said.

"It ain't a Game Boy."He corrected"It's a Game Boy Horror."

"Game Boy Horror?"

"Yep,you can use it as a map,a detector,and you will call me when you need help."

"Sounds safe enough I guess."

"E.Gadd,can we hurry this up?"Luigi blurted"I need to find Mario."

"All right already Luigi."The man name E.Gadd said"But before she can go,she need to train."

"I'll teach her,professor.She may want to hurry up too."

"Suit yourself,see you two later."

The two exited the shed and back at the mansion.They went upstairs and went to the door on the left hand side.

"Luigi,do you think it's safe?"Claire asked"I mean,we may not know what's in there,plus I think it's locked."

"Don't worry,"Luigi said,holding a key."I got ourselves an unlocking situation thing."

He unlcoked the door and both of them went inside,once inside,they encounter some ghosts hanging on a ceiling.It scared Luigi a bit,but not Claire.

"How do I use a flashlight?"

"Switch it!"

She switch the nozzle of the vacuum to turn it into a flashlight,the ghost frozed and it's heart appeared.

"Switch it again!and this time have it sucking the ceiling ghosts.

Claire did so and she felt herself being dragged,she stood her ground until they were completely gone.

"Nice one."He said,getting the GBH out."Now,according this map.The only room available is the library room."They entered the room where Chris was,there was a rockinf chair and it was rocking back and forth.

"What the heck?"Claire said.She was the first one to use her GBH and she saw a ghost with a mustache and a rob on,reading a book.She heard it talk.

"I always like to read."He said"I don't know why but I do,I guess I died reading my whole life."

Claire just stared at the rocking chair and at Luigi and asked a stupid question"Okay,why does a ghost die of reading a lot of books?"

"I have no idea cla--"But he was interrupted by a bonk."OW!!Claire,why did you do that for?"

"That wasn't me."She also got hit by something by the head.She looked beside her and saw books launching at them.Claire sucked them up but they need to figure out how to get rid of the ghost.

"I got an idea."Luigi said"We just turn around and when he yawns we both use our flashlights and suck him into the Poltergeist."

"Good idea."They turned around and pretend nothing could go wrong.They heard the ghost yawn and both of them turned and froze the ghost.His heart appeared and they started sucking.Claire and Luigi was dragged and pulled by the ghosts trying escape.

"Is this how it feels of catching ghosts?"Claire asked,not letting go.

"I guess so."They kept pulling the ghost into the vacuum a bit more.But the more pressure they pulled him,the more it was harder to get him in.Finally the was let go.They both tumbled tom the floor and groaned."That is one tough ghost."

"I'll say."They repeated their attacks again and he was finally inside Luigi's Vacuum.A chest appeared and Claire opened it to reveal a key.

"Where should we use this?"Claire asked.

"Let's try the bedroom."Luigi answered,showing the map that had a key on top of the locked door.They exited the room and entered the hall.They found some money lying around and they entered the bedroom Chris looked in.Apparently,someone was in the room.It was right at the mirror table.The hairbrush was moving back and forth.Claire opened her GBH and she saw a ghost woman brushing herself.Then the ghost spoked.

"I just love to brush."She said"But when it's windy outside,my hair gets messy and my hair will look like a rat's nest."

"Died of brushing her hair?"Luigi asked a little annoyed of stupid comments.

"Could be worst."Claire answered,then had a devilish smile"But if she doesn't like her hair messy then I guess we should get some breeze in here."Claire gone to the windows and whistled.While she was whistling,she opened the window and walked back to Luigi.The ghost woman screams"AAHHH!!Who left the window open?!?It's ruining my hair!!"The woman shuts the door and was about to go back to brushing her hair,but instead,she was being sucked by Luigi.The woman screamed on top of her lungs while Luigi tries to pull her into the Poltergeist.Luigi bumped into th bed and the table with a vase and the vase broked.Claire decided to help him.The ghost woman had two problems on her hands now.She tried to hold onto her sitting chair,but she was sucked into the vacuum by Luigi.The lights went on and the treasure chest opened.

"Okay,we got another key.Let's go check the nursury."Claire said,Luigi nodded and went to the chest and got out the key.They went back to the halls again,they sucked up mice and the ghosts that were hanging around the ceilings.Claire unlocked the door to the nursury and went inside,luigi followed.it was very quiet for them,but it wasn't.Claire heard a voice,but it was a baby voice.

"Rocky horsey,rocky horsey.Hee hee."The baby-like voice said,giggling.Claire got out her GBH and sleeping on the bed was a ghost baby.

"Ohhh,how cute."Claire cooed."That is such a cute baby."

"It maybe cute,"Luigi suggested."But remember,these ghosts are bad nuisence to us more than we are to them."

Claire nodded.She looked around the room to wake the baby up.She found a rocking horse and starts rocking it back and forth,making it squeak very loud and it woked up the baby.The baby turned to the two with a very upset face.

"Do you two have to make such noise?"The baby said"Do I have to get my mommy and daddy on you?"

Luigi and Claire looked at each other and back at the baby.

"Actually,sweety."Claire said nicely"We...uh..."

"Sucked up your parents..."Luigi said.The baby's eyes began to watered.

"You...what?!"

"We're sorry,but your parents were being very bad."

"Yeah,"Claire tried to explain."Not to mention that they were ghosts too that we needed to get rid of."

"Then since they're not around,how about a game?"the baby said.the two ghosthunters looked at each other again.

"You want to?"Claire asked.

"Be my guest."Luigi answered.

"you got it,what's it called?"

"Battle the baby."

"WHAT!?"The two hunters shouted,there was a flash of light in the room and the three disappeared.Luigi and Claire opened their eyes and looked at their new surrounding.They were inside the baby's crib.They both looked in front of them and five rocking horses came flying by to them,they ducked and after they left,the baby appeared.it cried three times,then got out a rattler and winked.

"Don't worry,this game won't hurt you one bit."The baby said,then started bouncinhg around.

"Oh shoot,this baby's going to kill us."Claire said.The baby hopped towards Luigi first and starts swinging his rattler around too.Claire runs over to the baby and jumps on his back.The baby felt her presents and starts acting like a horse on a rodeo trying to get it's owner off his back.Claire was sent to a wall.Luckily her Poltergeist wasn't broken,but the impact did hurt her a bit.The baby starts going towards Claire.Just then a ball appeared in front of Luigi.

"Whoa nuts,that was close...wait a minute..."Luigi then got an idea,he sucked the ball up while Claire was helplessly cornered.

"HEY BABY!!"Shouted Luigi,the baby turned to face a ball in his face."Say hello to my bouncy friend!"Luigi shot the ball to the baby's face,the baby started crying uncontrollingly."Claire,now!"Claire got out the hose and started sucking the baby up,it only took her 20 seconds before the baby broke free from the Poltergeist's grasp.Claire fell backward to her bottom.Luigi came to her aid."Claire,are you all right?"

"I'm fine,but that baby isn't.He's about to get one big Boo Boo."

Meanwhile,E.Gadd is trying to get his communicator to work,but his screen was staticed and he tried kicking it,but only hurting his foot."Ouchy."E.Gadd whined."Why won't this piece of junk work?"

"It's because they're in a battle and the communication won't work."E.Gadd turned around to see a light brown hair with a black shirt suit and brown pants.That was probably Leon.

"And who might you be?"

"Leon Scott Kennedy."

E.Gadd jumped on his wheelchair to hear that,but fell backward when his chair slid."OW!"

"Are you okay?"

E.Gadd got up and chuckled"I'm fine,it's just a two I know is stuck fighting a ghost and I can't seem to contact them."

"The ghost they're fighting must have broke the communication,just wait a while and they're get back to you."

E.Gadd sat back in his chair and sighed."All right,I'll wait."

Back with Claire and Luigi,flying rocking horses came hurling at the two ghosthunters,they dodge outta the way.One haqrdly hit Claire in the head,but she manage to survive that.Luigi did some kind of flip and dodge it in slow motion,kinda like the matrix.Claire ran to the right corner,dodging every rocking horses that came flying by,but three shot down like an airplane,Luigi saw this and tackled Claire outta the way.Once the horses were gone,it was the baby and them.It started bouncing around again.Claire sees a ball in front of her and she quickly sucks it up,she whirled around and hit the baby with the ball and starts sucking it up.

"You should've have let us go kid,but bad babies like you need a time out!"Claire shouted before the baby was sucked up inside her Poltergeist.

"We did it Claire,we really did it!"Luigi said proudly.They were surrounded by the light and now they were in the room.

"That was wild."

"You said it."Just then,their Game Boy Horrors started beeping.

"Luigi,Claire!"E.Gadd's voice called.They both picked it up and his face appeared."Oh thank goodness you two are okay,I guess our communication can't be reached when you're fighting one of the bosses."

"Well then we should be careful."Claire added.

"Well yes,but I'm afriad there are maybe a few more survivors stuck in the mansion,one seemed to slip out of King Boo's grasp."

"Who is it?"

E.Gadd moved the screen towards Leon.He smiled and waved."Hey there Claire,long time no see."

Claire's mouth looked like it hit the floor and she had her hand over her mouth."Oh my gosh,Leon.How'd you survive?"

"I don't know,one thing I'm attacked by boos,the next thing I know I'm out of the mansion."

"Well,I'm very glad you're okay."

"Claire,"Luigi spoke up"We should get back to the lab to do something about these ghosts we captured."

"Right."

"Well,E.Gadd said something to me about some machine that turns ghosts that were captured into potraits."Leon explained.

"Well,why don't we see?"Claire and Luigi exiting the room and left the mansion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris,what are you doing?"Mario asked.

"I'm trying to unlock this cage we're in."Chris replied,trying to pick the lock."I learned it from a friend of mine once."

Mario just leaned on the bars and sighed."So,how is it to feel like a S.T.A.R. member?"

"It's not much,right now I'm trying to find a way to stop UMBRELLA from using the T-virus to turn everyone around the world from becoming Zombies.(Dang it,stupid lock)But whenever I try to stop it,my old buddy who is now a enemy name Wester tries to stop me.But somehow,he has some kind of power in which I don't know where he got it."

"You think you could try to stop Umbrella from using the virus?"

"I don't know Mario,I don't know."The lock was then unlocked."GOT IT!Come on,we need to warn Claire not to go into this mansion."

"Don't forget my brother also."Both Mario and Chris rushed out of the door,they were in the dance room,they ran for the door,but 5 boos appeared,blocking their exit.

"SHOOT!!"Chris cursed.more boos appeared in the room,along with King Boo."Not that royal-pain-in-the-butt."

"Ah you were refering to me,Chris Redfield?"King Boo asked."I think that was insulting."

"Don't make him mad,Chris."Mario warned Chris.

"Actually,this ghost is about to have some bullet sandwich if he won't let us go."

"You think that would be east,Redfield?"Said a voice,Chris gasped and back away a bit.The blonde hair man appeared in the room.

"Wesker!"Chris growled."So you're working for him now?"

"You could say that,me and him made a deal.If I work with him,me and him could both get rid of the Mario Brothers AND the Redfield siblings."

"You wouldn't dare put one finger on my brother,you freak!"Mario barked."You leave Luigi outta this!"

"And what will you do to me?"

"Giving you a KNUCKLE SANDWICH!!"Mario charged at Wesker,readying his fist.He tried punching him in the face,but Wesker grabbed Mario's fist with his hand and threw him to a wall.Mario got up,groaning in pain.Then Wekser turned to Chris.

"Now it's your turn Redfield."Wesker said,while Chris held his gun...

_To Be Continue..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh Dern it!IT's been months and you guys are probably wondering how everyone in this story are doing,well Leon is okay,Toad is somewhere in the Mansion and Christ and Mario are probably goners.Well,Chp4 will be up soon,or until I feel like it Xp


End file.
